Air guitar
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: Pre-Season 8. An agent created a drug that physically regressed someone. It was intended to be used for a mission. The intended target for the drug was going to be a trained man. Than why is DiNozzo suddenly a baby and what is the team doing in the UK?
1. Chapter 1

**A NCIS fanfic "Air guitar"**

**by Kiamii**

**Reason for title: Air guitar was something that extremely fit Tony's personality, especially after seeing the episode where he participated in the contest for Air guitar, Ziva later entering her own after the case had been solved.**

**Chapter One "Only Way"**

**Note: I know there's another de-aged Tony story, I think it's Sweet Lullaby. It was really sweet, though I just wanted the idea of de-aging Tony through a drug and a fatherly Gibbs, that's probably one of the only similarities and if you've got a problem with it, go bugger away.**

Gibbs was speechless. This had gone even above and beyond DiNozzo's usual "getting hurt" phase. He wasn't in the Bethesda general emergency division... he was in the freaking pediatrics ward. He wasn't standing in front of his plague-ridden, shot agent, but behind glass facing an unconscious 10-month-old baby boy. One who had once been Anthony DiNozzo. A little ways from him was Donald Mallard and Brad Pitt, discussing the events that had come from it. Gibbs turned to them as he heard his name called, his eyes still somewhat on the boy sleeping. God this was just plain twilight zone.

"Ah Jethro," Ducky said with a sigh, "This 'simplifier' as they call it is a drug containing Sodium thiopental which can act as a rapid-onset short-acting barbiturate general anesthetic. Rather than the effects it was due to act as, it was able to act as a brain-damaging compound which, in a side-effect, reverted young Anthony's brain, though only partially-"

"To the point, Duck," Gibbs said, his eyes narrowing.

"Meaning he'd have the reactions of that of his now physical age thanks to the combination of Medroxyprogesterone 17-acetate -or MPA as it is called- which, when worked the wrong way as it was in this scenario, began to eat away at the hormones of the 40-year-old man and before we know it, his body reacts to the lack of hormones and voila, we have a 10-month-old boy by the name of Anthony, with the rather unexpected twist of his mind remaining intact, as was experimented by the late John Coopman, who had been in the midst of creating an antidote." finished Ducky, "This reminds me of a time when MPA had been used to castrate sex offenders. Though who knew when mixed with Sodium thiopental, it'd cause this reaction."

"So DiNozzo is a baby... with his mind?" Gibbs asked, doubtfully. Ducky nodded and tsked, the two watching as Brad entered the nursery room to tend to DiNozzo. Apparently small signs of the plague had appeared in the former agent's lungs, though not as severe as it used to be. Brad had forcibly made himself the pediatric doctor to DiNozzo, unwilling to let his friend be poked and prodded by an ignorant doctor. The only reason they'd found the combo-drug was because it had been created legally, by an agent named John Coopman. It was an experimental drug they had been planning to create for a mission. Unfortunately the test results had not been completed when the man died. Tony had been chasing the suspect of the victim when he'd fallen, the suspect taking advantage and forcing the pill into Tony's mouth, running afterwards.

They stayed silent for a moment, each wondering what they'd tell the rest of the team and Tony himself...

Blackness. That was all Tony could see. He could hear voices, and something beeping in the background. He struggled to get his eyes open, his nose flaring with the scent of a hospital. Great. He'd probably gotten shot again. The last thing he remembered was chasing a suspect before he lost conscious.

"He's waking," a soft voice stated and Tony wanted to sit up and say 'tada' but his body was refusing to do as asked. He shifted and he let out a groan, which in his mind had sounded normal but Tony only heard a whimper. Was a child in here? Slowly, he managed to open his bottle deep green eyes to find himself staring widely at the scene in front of him. Everything was bright! Colorful! What the hell?

'Where am I?' he tried to ask but it came out gibberish and gargled.

"Easy there Tone," soothed someone familiar but Tony could see them until Gibbs came into place. Did the boss man just call him Tone? A pet name? What was he in, the twilight zone!

"Bu-ohh" Tony attempted to say boss, but it came out as that, to Tony's panic. Had something happened to his vocal chords? And why in McGoo's pants was his voice so... high? He squirmed and his foot hit against a railing. He glanced down only to feel a jolt of shock course through him. He could see his toes! They were tiny and squeezed together! He tries to wiggle them and saw his toes twitch a little. He felt an emotional bubble well up in his stomach and he couldn't stop the crying that he began to undergo, wailing and thrashing. Oh dear god. He was a baby. A flipping baby!

He felt someone pick him up and put him to their chest, reminding Tony of his small stature. He continued crying as the person holding him began to gently rub his back in small circles. Strangely enough, it felt soothing and calming, slowing Tony's tears and the former agent could think clearly again through his groggy mind.

"Uhh appeee?" Tony sleepily said.

"What happened?" Gibbs guessed, continuing at Tony's nod, "The pill the suspect dosed you with regressed your body. You're 10 months old now."

"Wuy?" Tony asked, pleased he could at least say that word almost correctly.

"Something about chemicals. Go back to sleep Tone, the team is coming over soon," Gibbs said. Tony simply nodded, worn out from the crying he'd done earlier, though he was mortified he'd even shed a tear over it. Within moments he was asleep, though his worry was still plaguing him clear as day.

Gibbs sighed and set his agent back in the crib. He'd just gotten through talking to the director who'd been on the phone with the SecNav. The pill had been intended for mission use and the original age that was supposed to be the result had been six years of age. Fortunately -or fortunately for the SecNav- the suspect they were interrogating had two sons. One was six and the other was about 11 months old. The mission was simple. Get the 'child' agent to make friends with the son of the suspect and the 'father' agent would be able to study the man, find out if he was actually who he said he was while under the guise of an overprotective parent. That meant Tony would have to be the agent on the mission, since that had been a prototype drug. Gibbs, after persuasion, relented and said it was up to Tony. If his agent -which he knew the man would- said yes, Gibbs and his team -McGee and Ziva- would be the 'family' that accompanied the regressed agent. In London, England.

He looked down at the sleeping agent in front of him. God, DiNozzo looked so young and innocent right now. He reminded him of his Kelly, when she'd been that age. So small and frail, oblivious to the cruelty of the world. He shook his head, determined to clear the memories, before going to inform his team of what was happening. God help him on this. The mission seemed okay enough, but what Gibbs worried about was if anyone could retain Coopman's notes and create the antidote.

Someone really must hate DiNozzo, Gibbs mused as he walked out the door after a final glance at the baby.

**Author's Note: Like it? It's short for the prologue but it's intended to show what happened sort of. Tony is going to fight against everything just so you know. If you want me to continue with this, review. Also, I have no idea what idioms are used in England or the UK so if you are british or know british, can you give me a few idioms? Or even words that are different in the USA than UK. Like torch is flashlight. Let's just say, the team is going to go through hell in the UK. For the record, the explanation for the drug was made up. I used two chemicals and mixed em up for fun in my story. That's it.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A NCIS fanfic "Air guitar"**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Two "Underestimating"**

_"Tony, you and I grew up in two different worlds. In mind, you grow up -fast." - Ziva (Season 6 "Road Kill") _

"No!" At least that was one word Anthony DiNozzo could say accurately.

"Tony! Chill would you?" the man said, exasperated. Tony glared at him before sniffing, finally allowing the man to lift him up and strap him in the damn car seat. He frowned, the look coming out as a pout, as the man sighed and got into the driver's seat. Well it wasn't Gibbs sitting in a damn car seat, wearing clothes that Abby and Ziva had gone to town with, or the fact that he was wearing the most babyish item ever. A diaper. He really didn't fancy wearing it, but had discovered the hard way in the hospital that he'd lost his bladder control among other things. Brad, thank god for him, had helped him slowly figure out what he could and couldn't do in his limited body. His talking had grown only slightly. He could say simple words like "Go" "No" among other words. He had a lot of trouble with s, t, l and r.

"Go?" Tony asked, knowing saying one worded questions was a lot easier to get his point across, though he felt like a baby when he did so. God how humiliating.

"We're going to your house kid," Gibbs finally said as he took a left, "Gotta pick up some of your stuff and then we'll go to my house before meeting everyone at the yard." He smiled a little when Tony nodded, his legs kicking slightly to amuse himself. Eventually they arrived at Tony's apartment. Gibbs pulled Tony out of the car seat and carried him inside. So far Tony could only crawl and even then he had a bit of trouble. He could stand so long as he was gripping something -or someone- but that went as far as walking went for him. It frustrated Tony to no end as he had to be carried everywhere in the hospital. He'd only just gotten out of the hospital this morning.

"Okay, we can leave almost everything here," Gibbs sighed, "want anything in specific Tone?" The pet name had been stuck since that day he'd been shrunk, but Tony found he didn't mind when Gibbs said it.

"Hah!" Tony yelled, pointing a tiny fist at his NCIS hat.

"Can't kiddo," Gibbs lightly admonished, "we're not supposed to even be connected to NCIS there. What about your stereo?"

"Kay," Tony grumbled and let Gibbs pack up his stereo and a few things that wouldn't connect them to their jobs. The cover up was that Gibbs was Jethro Garnier, father of a 10-month old boy named Anthony Garnier and an 18-year-old Timothy Garnier. Ziva would be portraying their housekeeper Ziva Ivanov, which had amused Tony to no end. Apparently Jethro Garnier was a former marine from America, now an officer in Britain. The flight was scheduled for tonight and they didn't have much time. Gibbs finished packing Tony's items and loaded it into his car with Tony, driving to his own home where he packed up his own items, taking a simple picture of his wife and child with him. Almost everything was being provided at the 'house' they were moving to, including a nursery for Tony.

Finally they'd arrived at the yard and Gibbs carried Tony into NCIS, ignoring the stares he got as Tony hid his face in Gibbs' shirt. It was the first time Tony was seeing the place as a baby, so he was understandably overwhelmed. Apparently a baby's eyes were a lot clearer and sensitive than an adults. It explained why Tony had a constant wide-eyed look when he was somewhere new. Currently Tony was 10 months and 1 week old so far, meaning he'd be developing over the weeks thankfully.

"Gibbs! Tony!" Abby squealed when she saw the two and she pounced Gibbs, hugging him and the baby in his arms. Tony raised his arms up to be held and Abby stole him from Gibbs, cooing at how cute Tony was. She would have continued if Vance hadn't of popped up behind her, making her surrender and she joined the team in the area, waiting to hear what they'd need to do.

"Your plane leaves at 20:00 and it's currently 14:00, so you're free to remain here until then. I expect this team to be working on their cover story. Any slip up near this man could prove to be fatal. He's a wealthy man with a lot of power in the black market. Dismissed." Vance took his leave as the team sat at their desks, Abby in Tony's desk.

"There are baby supplies for us at the plane, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yup," Gibbs said as he watched Tony squirming on Abby's lap, "We've gotta work on you DiNozzo. You need to start saying the words for us so we don't need to worry about a slip up."

"You too Gibbs," admonished Abby, "He's your son now, not DiNozzo. And Timmy is too!"

"We're lucky the director and SecNav let us keep our first names," McGee said with a grimace, "What kind of name is Garnier?"

"French," Ziva stated, "and mine is Russian, so as to keep with the origin. I have heard worst, McGee."

"That is completely besides the point and we're getting off track, come on big boy! Let's work on your pronunciation again like we did at the hospital." Abby said encouragingly as she sat Tony on the desk and pointed at Gibbs. Tony blushed a little but did what Abby want, if only for her.

"Whose the big guy right there?" Abby lightly teased. Ziva and Tim smirked, watching as Gibbs took a sip of his coffee while Tony's cheeks were inflamed red. They were clearly enjoying Tony's degrading antics as he struggled to either please Abby or hide like a dog with its tail between its leg. Finally Tony opened his mouth and his baby-pitched voice rang out.

"Gibb," Tony said, unable to say the 's'. Gibbs' lips twitches in amusement as he realized Abby had not wanted Tony to call him that, judging by her pout as she turned Tony around to face her and gave him a mock stern look.

"What are you supposed to call him you little smarty," Abby said as she lightly tickled Tony, evoking a squeak as Tony tried not to laugh.

"Dada," Tony eventually gave in. Abby grinned widely and kissed Tony on the cheek before standing up with Tony in her hands.

"You are the winner!" announced Abby as she tossed Tony up and caught him, making the team smile.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said only to correct himself when Abby glared at him, "Tone, what are you calling McGee over there?"

"Bubba!" Tony decided after a few seconds silence. The room was quiet before Ziva burst out laughing, McGee spluttering, and Abby and Gibbs smirking.

"Ooh! Oooh! What is Ziva going to be?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Nana," Tony said with a goofy smile on his face, making Ziva deny the possibility of even being called that. Gibbs smiled. Maybe this would do the team some good. After Ziva having been taken and whatnot, the team had been on edge slightly and it was good to hear the old taunting and fun, even if DiNozzo was babyfied.

"Where's Tony's mama I wonder," Abby lightly joked.

"Gone," Gibbs said, "car crash. We'll leave it at that."

"Duck!" Tony squealed as he saw his favorite ME join the fray, though he would deny he just squealed, if he could ever form the words to protest. Ducky smiled broadly at the sight of little Anthony and he ruffled the boy's hair with a wink before talking to Gibbs. Apparently Abby and Ducky would join them in a month or later, as Gibbs' personal doctor and Abby as a cousin. They had to work currently, but the mission would take awhile, that they knew.

Gibbs just prayed they would get through it.

**Author's Note: Thanks Evenmoor and MistyToryRabiyah for the British terms I'm planning to use later in this fanfic. It was a big help! Hope you liked this early present from me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A NCIS fanfic "Air guitar"**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Three "Innocence"**

Things were as relatively normal as possible. Tony was antagonizing his teammates while Gibbs rolled his eyes. Tony had not appreciated being buckled into a rear-facing CRS (aka Car seat) but could do nothing about it. He'd been in one in Gibbs' car and this was no different. Only because he weighed 16 pounds, when in order to be in a different car seat, he'd need to weigh 20. This sucked, but there was no use crying over it. Again. Tony had discovered having a tantrum in front of Gibbs wasn't fun. The man had put him in the car seat, end of story. That had been the first time (and last) he'd been forced into the seat on the plane while in the midst of his tantrum.

They were finally in the air and Gibbs had given Tony a cut up banana for the boy to eat. Tony had resisted his bib, but Gibbs had no desire to deal with a messy Tony so he'd ended up wearing the bib. Tony wouldn't admit it, but it was a good thing too. His small hands kept squishing the banana pieces and he'd ended up with half of it on him. He'd finally finished and Gibbs cleaned him up a little, keeping him in the car seat.

"What is the point of this boo-peeping?" Ziva inquired to Tim who was playing peek-a-boo at Tony, amusing the regressed agent who couldn't control the baby side of his mind.

"It's peek-a-boo Ziva," Tim corrected with a grin as he covered Tony's eyes again and released them, making a 'boo' at Tony who giggled, "and it's for babies, though Tony isn't really one, it's still fun to do y'know. There is no point to it."

"Tim!" Gibbs called, still having to get used to calling his agents by their first name, "stop with the monkeying around already. Tony needs to sleep."

"Yes b- uhm... dad." Tim said, hesitating on the term he'd been ordered to use for Gibbs. Tony was finally coming out of his baby side and he glared at Tim for being the cause of his embarrassment, letting Gibbs take him out of the car seat and sit him on his lap. Tony protested though when he saw the dreaded bottle of milk appear. Every night since he'd woken up in the hospital, he absolutely detested being babified of any kind. This would be the first time he'd had to drink a bottle, considering in the hospital they'd put him on an IV due to the drug side effects and he'd been extremely half asleep when they fed him a bottle at night towards the end. Tony squirmed and clamped his mouth shut when Gibbs brought the nipple of the bottle towards him.

"C'mon Tone, open up," Gibbs ordered, his lips twitching when Tony violently shook his head and hid his face against Gibbs. The man easily shifted Tony to face him.

"This reminds me of a movie," Tim helped, smirking at Tony who looked at Tim in surprise, "y'know, the one where the dad has to take care of his kid and he starts that daycare up. Oh what was that name in it. Eddie McCrary?" That did it. Tony opened his mouth to chastise Tim and tell him it was Eddie Murphy in Daddy Daycare, but Gibbs seized the chance and stuffed the bottle into Tony's mouth, giving him a stern look until the baby gave in, sucking on the bottle in defeat now that it was trapped in his mouth. Tim smirked in triumph and leaned back in his chair, plugging in the iPhone ear buds he'd been given to portray his teenage looks. His hair had also been styled to look a little younger, since he was an adult after all.

Tony continued sucking on the bottle, his eyes growing heavier as they slowly slid shut, still drinking until he was finally asleep, the bottle fell from his mouth as he stopped. Gibbs chuckled a little at the sight of the sleeping baby and he put the bottle away, slipping Tony into the car seat once more, ruffling his hair as the baby slept the rest of the way to England.

They arrived at the airport where a man held up a sign reading 'Garnier' on it, leading them to a van where a rear-facing car seat was. Gibbs plucked the still asleep Tony in it and they climbed in, finding themselves facing a small condo moments later. It had four bedrooms and two baths thankfully, two story house as well. They dragged their suitcases in and left them at the door, inspecting the house while Gibbs carried Tony upstairs where he found the nursery. It was painted a deep blue with ducks as borders. There were painted animals on the wall and a large white crib with a mobile of ducks suspended above it. There was a changing table in the corner with a plushy duck sitting on it. Now that Gibbs noticed, there were a lot of toys in the room. He shook his head and placed Tony in the crib, spotting the crib mirror and unable to stop himself from grinning. Tony would probably love that feature of his crib.

He laid the baby down and smiled as Tony unconsciously reached out, gripping the stuffed monkey in his crib and babbling in his sleep. The drug's effects had done a lot on DiNozzo's mind, but Gibbs found it to be perfectly alright. Besides, it would stop Tony from fighting him on absolutely everything. Thankfully he'd changed Tony while he was asleep already, so that was out of the way until the kid had to go again.

Gibbs left the room to discuss with his team on setting up a plan on getting Tony and that kid, Alex was the name, to meet so Gibbs could set up a 'play date' with their suspect.

Tony woke up to voices, just outside his room. Through his sleep-clouded brain, he managed to wake himself up and he realized he was in what was probably his nursery from now on. Looking down, he frowned when he saw he was gripping a stuffed monkey and his thumb had been in his mouth. He quickly took it out, grimacing at the spit on it. Grosss. Baby spit.

"You awake big boy?" Gibbs asked as he entered the room, grinning as Tony nodded sleepily, his arms reaching up in the universal sign to be held. He lifted Tony up and felt the kid's bottom.

"You're wet, kid," Gibbs said and Tony tensed up, instantly awake.

"No!" Tony insisted, "No no!"

"Yes," replied Gibbs as he plopped Tony on the changing table and unhooked the overalls that Tony had been wearing. He made quick work among Tony's kicking legs and soon the boy was back in a fresh, dry diaper. Instead of putting him back in the overalls, he left Tony in the yellow shirt and socks he'd been wearing, carrying him to the living room where Ziva and Tim were in the midst of a play station game. Obviously Tim was winning.

Ziva huffed and left the room, heading to her own to do who knew what, probably to call Abby over their long distance phone. Gibbs set about cooking after leaving Tony in the playpen with Tim watching him.

"Hey Tone," Tim said with a hesitant look, "you know babies suck on pacifiers." Tony gave him a duh look which quickly turned to horror when Tim pulled him out and revealed a blue and yellow pacifier with a T embedded on it.

"C'mon Tony, Gib- er dad wants you to start using it. Apparently you were sucking your thumb in your sleep and Ducky was ranting to us that you can't be doing that." pleaded Tim, knowing Gibbs would get him if Tim couldn't convince Tony. The baby looked at Tim before taking the pacifier, to Tim's relief though it didn't last long when Tony pushed the pacifier straight at Tim's face. The agent hadn't been expecting it and the pacifier slipped into his mouth, making Tony roar into giggles.

Tim glared and was about to remove it when Tony looked at him through giggles and mimed sucking his thumb, pointing at Tim who scowled. The pacifier gently bobbed up and down and the baby laughed again.

"What the hell are you doing with Tony's pacifier?" barked Gibbs, making Tim jump up and immediately spit out the pacifier, wiping it on his shirt hastily.

"I uh nothing boss!" Tim stammered. Gibbs took the pacifier and left to wash it off, returning to pick up Tony and he coaxed the pacifier into Tony's mouth, who opened his mouth to accept it after Gibbs promised him he'd get to have pizza tonight instead of baby mush. He chewed on the pacifier, finding it soothing for some reason, while sending a smirk in Tim's direction.

Tim glared at the agent-turned-baby before stalking off while Gibbs placed Tony in the high chair just as the phone rang.

**Author's Note: Thought it was time to add a little more humor to the story. Hope you liked it. Wrote these three chapters in the same day so I'm uploading them the same day. Chapter four might be coming soon, if people review enough.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A NCIS fanfic "Air guitar"**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Four "Mind games"**

"Tim!" Gibbs called, "Ziva! Downstairs!"

A muffled "coming" could be heard as both of his agents appeared. Gibbs set a distracted Tony down into the playpen before turning to them.

"Our target, Johnson Grant, apparently takes his son Alex to a play park every Saturday afternoon." Gibbs informed the duo. They nodded, cottoning onto the idea and suggesting ways to bring Tony there and get him to run into Alex. Gibbs listened and they continued planning for several minutes before he heard the timer go off in the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready," he told them as he swiftly scooped Tony up and carried him to the kitchen, strapping Tony in the high chair before the boy could even realize it happened. Tony pouted at him childishly -which was normal for the agent anyways- as Gibbs tied a bib around his neck. Tim smirked at Tony as Gibbs began to cut Tony's slices into tiny pieces and finally put them on a plastic plate with the Cars movie decor on it. Tony picked up a piece with his tiny hands and stuffed it into his mouth, uncaring as it got on his face and the bib.

"It seems Tony does not change as a baby or as an adult," Ziva stated as she watched the baby eat. Tony glared at her before shoving more pieces into his mouth with relish, having missed pizza for awhile. He was lucky the UK apparently had pizza just like he liked it. Eventually he finished and Gibbs tsked lightly as he grabbed a cloth and cleaned Tony's face free of pizza sauce.

"Tony," Gibbs said slowly, "did a piece of pizza fall in your diaper?"

Tony shot him an innocent look that quickly morphed into guilt as he squirmed. Gibbs shook his head and lifted Tony up out of the highchair, carrying him upstairs while Tim and Ziva snickered. Tony blushed deeply as Gibbs sat him on the toilet seat and began to fill the tub up.

"No," Tony pleaded, "No bah."

"Yes," Gibbs told him firmly as he made sure the water was warm before he began to undress his agent and plop him into the bath seat, adding in bubbles. Tony's cheeks were dark red as he sat there -naked- in a bath tub, being _bathed_ by his boss. God this couldn't get any worse could it? His small hands grasped a bubble and he jumped as it popped. He narrowed his eyes slightly and, ignoring Gibbs who was shampooing his hair, began to poke bubbles, giggling as it began popping all around him. He was oblivious to Gibbs' smirked as he got lost with the bubbles.

"Here kid," Gibbs said as he pulled out the waterproof toy boats and the little figures that were big enough not to get lodged in the drain. Tony grinned and picked up the boat, his imagination running away with him.

"Wah yooou goh ducky," Tony said with a grin as he used the doctor looking action figure with the gruff looking one. Gibbs caught onto what Tony just said and lightly gave him a small head slap.

"Hush up you," Gibbs admonished, tickling Tony lightly making the baby giggle. Gibbs smiled as he released Tony and removed the toys, draining the tub. He'd missed taking care of a baby, having hardly been there when Kelly was this small considering he was on tour. Tony was someone Gibbs considered as his surrogate son and he was glad he was given the chance to actually take care of DiNozzo. He grabbed the fluffy blue towel off the rack and picked Tony up with it, wrapping him up in the towel. He was carrying Tony to the nursery when Tim intercepted him, holding up his laptop.

The 'teen' was about to speak up when they heard Ziva's voice, sounding frustrating. Gibbs shifted the naked Tony on his hip, keeping the towel wrapped around him, as the three of them listened.

"No Abs, we're settled in fine... Yes I did mix up the word bobby with a bobby pin. Yes I know bobby here is police... What's a bedsit?... Alright, I'll try." Ziva was saying. Tony stifled a small smirk in vain as Gibbs shook his head and carried Tony towards the nursery, sitting him on the changing table still covered in the towel as McGee entered, explaining to boss who their target was.

"A 35-year-old man named Stephen Richards married Becky Richards," Tim reported, "and had a 10-year-old daughter Tatem, a 6-year-old son John and 11-month-old Alex. Stephen grew up as they say with a silver spoon in his mouth -"

"- much like DiNozzo and meaning he'd been rich from the start," Gibbs interrupted as he fetched a clean diaper and a red onesie with the Cars movie decor on it. Tony was fiddling with the towel around him and Tim blushed when Gibbs began to lay the now horrified Tony on the changing table and began to diaper the poor regressed agent. Tony turned his face away from Tim who was dark red as well.

"Ever seen a baby being diapered before McGee?" barked Gibbs.

"Er I uh my sister sir," McGee stammered.

"Then ignore it!" Gibbs ordered and Tim nodded, turning his eyes away from the blushing Tony as Gibbs put his diaper on, too mortified himself to protest the onesie now being zipped up on him. Gibbs seemed unfazed by his two agents as he finished up and lifted Tony onto his hip, turning to Tim with an expectant look.

"Ah, right. Richards attended an American University, Princeton in fact, and later joined the Marines... in America," Tim said.

"So he was born in the UK or the USA?" Gibbs quipped.

"The UK sir. The current marines dead have been related to Richards through his former squad it seems, and even commanders that Richards served under in his time in the military for America. What's more is the company Richards runs, Dialex, is an arms corporation. He moved here when his son John was born." Tim finished, closing his laptop as Gibbs laid Tony down in the crib. Tony wiggle.

"No nap," Tony protested.

"Yes Tony. Otherwise you'll be moody tomorrow," Gibbs told the baby. Tony grumbled and stuffed his thumb in his mouth, probably without thinking about it. Gibbs shook his head and tugged the thumb out, fishing out the pacifier and pushing it into Tony's mouth. The baby glared and begrudgingly sucked on it, to Gibbs satisfaction as Tony's eyelids drooped the minute the pacifier had been put in. He turned to Tim who was watching silently, scowling. Tim stammered and fleed the room before Gibbs could bark at him again, to the lead agent's amusement. He turned off the lights and left the baby to sleep, joining Ziva and Tim downstairs as they worked on the details to Operation Uplift, their own codename for the mission.

**Author's Note: Tada. Hope you liked it. More to come soon if you review enough. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A NCIS fanfic "Air guitar"**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Five "Baby on Board"**

Tony scowled.

"Ah come on Tony it's not that bad," sighed Tim as he held up the bottle. Gibbs and Ziva had to check out a source and get information, leaving Tim to babysit Tony. Or as British people called it, baby minding. It sounded a whole lot less crazier than baby sitting, though Tim wouldn't say that aloud. Tony shook his head and began to crawl away unsteadily, trying to escape off the couch. Tim scooped Tony up, awkwardly holding him on his lap, before he raised the bottle to Tony's mouth. The baby instantly clamped his mouth shut in protest. Tim scowled himself, wishing Gibbs hadn't left him on 'big brother' duty.

"One bottle and then you can... watch Cars?" suggested Tim lamely. Tony gave him an 'are you stupid?' look.

"Fine. We can watch... Paranormal Activity," Tim said as a last attempt. Tony perked up at the idea, having never seen it yet and Gibbs forbid any movies that weren't kid movies since he'd been turned. He nodded as a fair trade and opened his mouth, sucking on the bottle while Tim put the movie in. The two settled down to watch while Tony sucked down the milk.

It was five hours later that a loud screaming wail woke up the household.

Gibbs burst into the nursery, gun blazing, only succeeding in frightening Tony more, making the baby scream, hiccuping constantly as he wailed, his hands clutching the railing as he lay in his crib dressed in light blue footsie pajamas. Gibbs frowned and picked Tony up, laying him against his shoulder and shushing the baby as best as he could, putting away the gun as Tony continued bawling. He'd never seen his agent this frightened of anything, and Tony as a baby shouldn't have anything to be afraid of that Gibbs could see. Ziva and Tim rubbed sleep from their eyes, holstering their guns, as Gibbs carried Tony downstairs and warmed up a bottle.

For once, Tony willingly took the bottle, still sobbing as he tried to holding onto it until Gibbs held it for him, smiling a little when the baby hiccuped and began to nurse on the bottle finally, soothing down. When Tony was done, Gibbs lightly bounced him and retrieved his pacifier, placing it in his agent's mouth. Tony settled down, his tiny hand fisting Gibbs' navy blue night shirt as the man rocked him slightly and sat in the living room with his team.

"Any idea what caused Tony's reaction?" Gibbs asked, narrowing his eyes at Tim who'd put Tony to sleep.

"He wouldn't drink his bottle until I agreed to let him watch a movie," Tim said nervously. When the man refused to say what movie, Gibbs turned on the DVD, his eyes widening when he saw the menu pop up and Tony began crying anew until Gibbs rocked him a bit, turning off the screen.

"Ziva, take Tony to bed. Stay with him until I get through," Gibbs growled as he handed a now nearly sleeping 10-month-old baby to Ziva who did as ordered, shooting Tim a pitying look. Tim gulped nervously.

"What the hell," spat Gibbs, "were you thinking letting a BABY watch an R-RATED movie! A SCARY MOVIE at that McGee!"

"I-I-I," stammered Tim, "He... I don't know Boss."

"You better hope that baby isn't afraid of everything around him, or else it's your head I'm going to show my sniper abilities to McGee! Because remember. Tony is Tony but right now he's an actual baby with the emotions of one." Gibbs snarled before he stalked off, leaving Tim shivering at the thought. He entered the nursery to see Tony sniffling in Ziva's arms, squirming and shivering. Gibbs plucked Tony from Ziva's arms and ordered her to go back to sleep, which she gave him a look in response to before joining McGee downstairs, probably to enquire why he did as he had done. Gibbs looked down at his agent with a sigh and held him to his chest, rubbing circles in the agent-turned-baby's back.

"Sowwy," Tony tried to say. Gibbs lightly tapped Tony on the back of his head.

"Never apologize, sign of weakness buddy," Gibbs admonished as he kissed Tony on the head and put him back in the crib, smiling in amusement when Tony began to drift off to sleep, though he frowned when Tony whimpered as he turned off the lights. He left them on and went to his bags, withdrawing a small item from the bag and returning to the nursery. He fasted the object to the plug by the crib and turned it on, smirking when the baby soft light emitted from the night light.

"Sleep tight kiddo," Gibbs whispered as he left the room finally.

The next morning found the team at breakfast, Gibbs feeding Tony as they discussed the play park they'd be taking Tony to this morning. Tony bounced in his seat slightly, squirming against Gibbs' attempts to feed him. It was still annoying and humiliating for the agent to suffer through diaper changes, bottles, and feedings. He could deal with almost anything but that...

Unfortunately, when breakfast had ended -Gibbs managing to get the food in Tony finally- Tony found the number one thing he hated absolutely the most. He was an action on the go kind of guy, so when he'd been strapped in a stroller, he hadn't liked it one bit. They were walking to the park and Tony found he was like a horse with blinders on his eyes. He could only see _up_ and dammit it was annoying. Pacifier in mouth, he growled to himself in annoyance as they took a left and he felt dizzy. Not to mention he couldn't see behind him! Stupid inventions. Whoever invented them needed to be sho-

"What a cute baby!" a teenage girl gushed as she knelt down with her friends in front of one Anthony Garnier (formerly DiNozzo).

"What's his name?" asked the brunette on the left, Tony's eyes attracted to their beautiful features. Wow the redhead on the right was a total babe! Tony gurggled babyishly and reached his tiny hands out, a sly smile on his face mistaken for nothing but baby happiness no doubt. The girls squealed over how cute he was.

"His name is Tony," Gibbs shortly supplied, inwardly rolling his eyes when Tony seemed to soak it all up, kicking his legs slightly and his small infantile hands playing with the girls' hair.

"May I hold Tony?" the redhead asked.

"Sorry ladies, we have to cut it short," Gibbs said 'regretfully', chortling when Tony whined in protest when they all said their goodbyes and left. Tony huffed and sat there moodily in the stroller, his pacifier being chewed on in a sulk. Gibbs smirked and pushed Tony towards the play park, positive that Tony would give him an earful of baby ranting when they returned home. Tony was indeed sulking and he kicked his legs, wishing he wasn't a baby so he could go talk to those pretty women, but they were teens, and most certainly would not go for a mid-age man anyways. He sighed before his eyes widened in surprise, looking at the play park in awe.

The park consisted of a design specifically for children under three years old, that was for sure. A few babies ran around while some crawled considering it was early afternoon. Tony's eyes roamed over to a brunette baby playing in the sandbox, looking to fit the description Tony had been given. Gibbs pushed him over there and unlatched him, setting the baby a little ways from their target. Tony thought about how best to do this when the plan was taken from his hand as their target crawled over to _him_. Tony blinked when baby Alex held up a toy shovel. Thinking about it, he hesitantly took the shovel which seemed to be the right thing to do as Alex smiled wider and began to dig a hole, babbling baby talk which made Tony realize something.

That Alex was speaking baby talk...

and that Tony could understand him.

"Dig a hole with me?" Alex was basically asking. Tony nodded in agreement and helped Alex dig, glancing at Gibbs every now and then as the man sat next to his own target and made small talk. The boss making small talk amused Tony to no end as Alex reached over and threw some of the sand around with a grin. The boy was much more calmer than he should be for a baby, Tony mused as the two of them sat in the sand and played. Finally Alex babbled to him only Tony could still comprehend the words to his confusion.

"So who are you?" he was inquiring. Tony thought about his answer only a split second later.

"Tony," he replied, unsure how to reply in the same way without Gibbs or the man hearing him.

"It's okay, they won't understand you," Alex assured.

"Why think that?" he said, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You're not trying to make yourself heard to adults, so you're babbling to them right now," Alex said with a smug look that fit well on him for a baby. The two continued talking and Tony found that Alex was in a program for genius babies that he couldn't talk about, but assured Tony he'd fit in, though Tony doubted it seeing as he wasn't really an actual baby. Tony was just through telling Alex about his 'daddy' and 'bubba' when arms looped around his waist and hoisted him up.

"Time to go Tone. Say bye bye to your friend," Gibbs said with a fatherly tone that didn't fit with the man Tony knew at first but was becoming familiar. Tony did his best to imitate a baby and he blew a rasberry at Gibbs before waving at Alex.

"Bye bye," Tony said in his annoyingly high pitched voice. He certainly had a lot to think about, but about what, Tony didn't really know. Gibbs and Tony did not see their target watching the two closely with a curious stare on his face.

**Author's Note: I'm on vacation currently hence the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The entire story has been laid out and I hope to finish it before August. Tony can understand Alex because remember, he speaks babytalk to his own annoyance. How he can switch to babytalk and attempting to talk to Gibbs is like Harry Potter and parstletongue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A NCIS fanfic "Air guitar"**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Six "Another day"**

"Yes director. We've been with out target for several days now. He suspects nothing about Tony," Gibbs was saying, his eyes trailing down towards the baby at his feet who was building a tower out of blocks. Gibbs hung up his phone and lightly ruffled Tony's baby soft locks. Tony looked up at him and raised his arms to indicate he wanted to be picked up. Gibbs complied with the request and carried the happy baby towards the kitchen, sitting him in the high chair and lightly tickling his tummy. Tony squeaked and wiggled about, a giggling emitting from his lips as Tim yawned, entering the kitchen moments later with Ziva not too far behind.

Gibbs set about making coffee and a bottle of orange juice for Tony and himself. He then prepared breakfast of eggs and toast for his agents, a babyfied meal for Tony. Ziva and Tim thanked him as he handed them a plate before sitting in front of Tony with his food, tying a bib around the squirming little boy. Tony glared at the offensive meal, never enjoying this part of being a baby whatsoever. He kicked his legs out, glaring at Tim's smirk when Gibbs spooned some of the mush up and held it to his mouth expectantly.

"Come on Tony," Gibbs sighed, "We've done this for the past week now. Work with me here, kid."

Tony grumbled -which sounded odd coming from a baby- before begrudgingly opening his mouth and swallowing the food, finishing off breakfast not long after. Gibbs scooped him out of the high chair and, instead of sitting down to bottle feed Tony, he plopped the baby into McGee's arms with a smirk as both baby and McGee made loud exclamations in surprise.

"Feed him McGee," Gibbs ordered. Tim stammered before looking down at the baby laying in his arms, squirming at the horror. Knowing Gibbs would flay him if he didn't, he took the bottle and held it to Tony's lips, unlike last time where he'd let Tony drink his bottle alone. Tony's face turned a dark shade of red as he saw Gibbs look before allowing the bottle into his mouth, making it clear to his team he was doing this reluctantly. That changed as his body's instinct had him greedily sucking on the bottle in seconds. Tim found it was actually not as bad as he thought it'd be. Tony was still beet red as he finished the bottle and Tim brought the baby to his shoulder out of habit, rubbing the back until Tony burped, blushing and hiding his face in Tim's shoulder immediately. Gibbs smirked before picking up Tony from Tim's lap and carrying him to the baby bouncer, strapping Tony in and inserting the pacifier into his mouth. Tony glared before playing with the toys on the bouncer.

"werw," Tony tried to insult around his pacifier only to fail miserably. Lately, his speech had improved to at least sound a little like words, so that was good. He could say a few things, but he was still working on his pronounciation. He gave up and set about his playing to Gibbs' amusement right as the phone rang. Gibbs picked it up and the team all listened as Gibbs gave few words, one sentence in particular making them perk up.

"Who was it boss?" Tim asked.

"Stephen Richards, our target. He suggested a daycare that his own son goes to, since he 'knows' I work all the time and that my 'housekeeper' and 'other son' are rather busy with our move," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"The name of this program is?" Ziva inquired as she leaned down and helped Tony out of the bouncer to the baby's relief, though Ziva smirked at him.

"It's for the gifted apparently," Gibbs said offhandedly as he cleared the kitchen table with Ziva's help. Tony perked up and made a noise to gather their attention, taking out his pacifier in an attempt to speak.

"What is it Tony?" Tim asked.

"Heenky," Tony attempted.

"Hinky? This daycare of theirs?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded.

"Well, I guess we better go there huh?" Gibbs stated and the team agreed, though they weren't able to get the hinky feeling out of their stomachs once Tony pointed it out. The rest of the day passed with ease and by tomorrow, gibbs had a fitted tracking bracelet on Tony's wrist, dropping him off at the daycare in the morning. Tony actually found the daycare enjoyable, since they had tons of games and Alex and he chatted for the day except for lunch and nap time. By the time Tim came by to pick him up like always a week later, he was bouncing around and happy, trying to tell Tim about his day.

"Cool," Tim said distractedly. Tony pouted as he saw his audience's lack of attention and he took his stuffed bear from the side of his car seat and chucked it at Tim, evoking a yelp.

"I'm tuhellinggg you a sstowy," Tony said indignantly.

"Okay okay, jeez. I'm listening," Tim huffed as he pulled up to their house and unbuckled Tony, carrying the deaged agent inside where Ziva was cooking. Tony wriggled as Tim set him on his feet, trying to get Ziva to tell him what she was making him, since he had to eat different kinds of food, being 11 months old now and about to be exactly a year old in about two weeks.

"Go play Tony," Ziva ordered with a huff when Tony pulled on her pant leg. She was irritable considering she'd been messing up her idioms and even slang in this country more than America. How was she to know that here a biscuit meant a cookie? And who would say cack-handed instead of left-handed, never mind that she didn't even understand why someone wouldn't just say they write with their left hand, instead of this left-handedness.

Tony pouted at his 'nanny' before he crawled over to his toys in the other room, bored as he began to build with his legos that Gibbs had gotten him. His 'daddy' wasn't due home for another four hours, thanks to actually having to work as a bobby here. Tony sighed and moodily sat through dinner, letting Ziva change him before settling him down in his crib for the night. Stuffing his pacifier in his mouth, having long given up his humiliation by now, he sucked on it in a pout and clutched his favorite stuffed monkey... which he'd named McGee of course.

So far, living as a baby wasn't all it was cracked up to be of course, but it was manageable. Especially being able to understand other kids his age. Gibbs was slipping more and more into the fatherly role and Tony couldn't help but notice he was falling into baby habits as well. Tim was doing better than them and Ziva wasn't even changed, though she was nicer to Tony now that he was incapable of wreaking havoc on her... sometimes.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as his door creaked open and he looked over, pacifier in mouth, as he saw the shadow. Thinking it was his daddy -which he hastily mentally corrected himself- he raised his arms up to be held, only to retract them when the person came into view. He spat out his pacifier and opened his mouth to holler or even cry loudly to get his teammates attention, when he felt something cover his mouth and his mind became hazy. He fought against the drugging chemical until he fully lost conscious.

**Author's Note: Oh noes. Tony has been kidnapped! Hope he survives. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A NCIS fanfic "Air guitar"**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Seven "Baby Geniuses"**

Previously on NCIS Air guitar; _He was interrupted from his thoughts as his door creaked open and he looked over, pacifier in mouth, as he saw the lengthy shadow towering over his crib. Gibbs was due home any minute now so it was most likely him. Thinking it was his daddy -which he hastily mentally corrected himself that it was Gibbs- he raised his arms up to be held, only to retract them immediately when the person came into view. He spat out his pacifier and opened his mouth to hollar or even cry loudly to get his teammates attention, when he felt something cover his mouth and his mind became hazy. He writhed and desperately sought to escape as he was picked up and the cloth firmly held against his mouth. He couldn't hold his breath forever and eventually he exhaled, inhaling the fume. He fought against the drugging chemical until he fully lost conscious._

A soft melody of a waltz was playing in the background. That was the number one thing that he registered in his head as Anthony DiNozzo groaned and woke up, hearing his own baby whimper emit from his mouth. He knew he was a baby still but when he fully woke up, he saw that he wasn't in his nursery at their 'home' but in an entirely different place. It was like a midget house or something, Tony mused as he sat up, registering that he was on a cushioned crib but more mature like. It was a large bed with railings not too high. Almost like a toddler bed, he realized. He didn't try getting out, remembering he hadn't even learned how to stand or walk yet when Gibbs sat with him for hours a day trying. At the very least his speech was developed farther than a baby his age, since he'd been determined not to lose his communication.

The walls were bright blue with a light cloud pattern around, the sheets he was on a darker blue with airplanes on it. He shook his head, confused, as he crawled towards the railings and peeked down, seeing the plastic table and chair with large toddler Lego's on it. Bemused, he spotted the latch on the rails and a slide that led directly to the door. He fumbled with the latch, doing his best with his lack of motor skills, before making a triumphant noise and pushing open the rail gate. He tried to turn to slide down but slipped and went headfirst down, letting out a cry in surprise as he tumbled out of the mini playhouse and into a bunch of matts.

"Oh great, another Spencer," a sarcastically high-pitched voice drawled and Tony looked up, shifting to sit after sniffling and rubbing away the tears, to see himself surrounded by seven babies. All in different ages and all standing, to his irritation.

"Tony!" Alex crowed.

"Alex?" Tony asked in surprise, "Where am I?"

"In the program I told you about," Alex explained, "for babies with genius minds, or so my dad thinks."

"'Lex! You weren't supposed to tell another baby about this place!" scolded a boy.

"Get your nappy out of your bum Blake," Alex retorted, "It might stay in there and you'll be a right crabby-pants all day."

"Don't mind them," assure a girl to Tony, "Alex and Blake really don't like each other. I'm Gina and you are?"

"Tony," he said, puzzled, as he looked at the seven toddlers. He slowly learned about them. Alex seemed to be the leader of the group though he was only a year old now. The eldest was the one who'd made the first comment, 23-month-old Tasha. An Asian baby with brown hair and matching eyes that just spoke volume of her sarcasm and wit. Then there was 19-month-old Rachel who was a dark-skinned black haired baby with green eyes and a passion for being stubborn and set in her ways. Gina was 16 months old and red haired with blue eyes that was a contrast to her freckles and friendly nature. Sam and Blake were both 15 months old and twins with red hair and blue eyes. Sam was a girl afraid to go against her brother who was quite bossy. Finally there was 13-month-old Spencer who was gullible and shy with his brown eyes and matching hair that went to the back of his neck and in his eyes, longer than any of the male babies.

"How'd I get here?" Tony finally asked them as they toddled to the playground where Tasha and Rachel helped Tony crawl there since he wasn't standing just yet, which they assured him was normal for another week or so.

"My dad must have thought you would fit in, though usually they bring in a baby younger than you and one not taken from their real daddies and mommies." Alex said with a frown.

"Maybe his daddy didn't want him and gave him up," huffed Blake. Tony bristled.

"My daddy- uhmm dad would not give me up!" he shot back.

"How would you know?" sneered Blake. Tony glared at him and Tasha hastened to break up the impending fight, being the eldest.

"So you had a real daddy and mommy?" Spencer asked nervously. Poor kid looked like he was about to flee in his imaginary turtle shell. Tony shook his head inwardly, wondering why he felt like retorting indignantly so much. He decided to just let his baby instinct out to play for awhile. After that, he could think on an escape plan.

"I had a daddy and a brother," Tony said confidently, "and I'm not supposed to be here."

"Sorry but you are if you're here now. No one has ever left the program house before, 'cept for Alex because his daddy owns the place and takes him to the park and stuff, like where he met you. Sometimes he goes to the daycare too so his daddy can find other babies like him." Gina explained.

"Was your brother in the program too?" Tony asked and Alex nodded sadly.

"When you're 24 months, you lose your memories of this whole thing supposedly," Alex sighed, "like your brain gets all funny and you lose the ability to think like this. You can't even understand us once it happens, till you learn grown up talk. My brother thinks I'm an annoying baby now."

Tony nodded, comprehension dawning on him, as he answered, "So your dad runs this place? What is -this- place exactly?"

"Here," gestured Rachel, "is the rest place. We each have our own little house which is like a bedroom I guess. It's built to fit our age, like yours has a slide since you can't crawl. Then there's this big play park to meet up in when we all wake up. The grown ups will come get us for our private experiments in a minute."

"Speak of the devil," muttered Tasha as eight large men entered the room, each in a butler attire as they picked up their designated target. Tony squirmed immediately as he was held and carried to another room, finally noticing he was in a pair of blue footie pajamas unlike the others who were in white long sleeved shirts, socks, and caps to go with the plain white diapers on them. He was veered off from the group and he thrashed as he underwent a diaper change by the stranger to his horror, followed by being dressed in an outfit like the others. This was degrading for the NCIS agent who'd only had to undergo being changed by his teammates and to have this stranger do it was humiliating.

He kicked as he was carried to the room everyone else was at and placed on the octagonal table. He was given a stern glance to stay seated and the deaged agent found it wise to listen, if only to find out what the hell was going on.

"What's going on?" Tony demanded.

"It's the meeting table," Sam said quietly.

"We talk for a little while so they can monitor our brains and then we get playtime in the other rooms while they study us," Alex said with an exasperated look that reminded Tony of a baby just being bored. These stupid outfits reminded him of a straight jacket only more normal too, now that Tony was comparing things around here. He also noticed how the babies would move their arms or legs around in total baby fashion, but it seemed none of them even minded or noticed they were doing it. How odd...

"We have a new member," a voice came behind him and Tony whirled around to find himself looking at his kidnapper and their target. He tried to glare at the man but it came out as a frown on his face, "Anthony Garnier, 11 months old and son of a Police Officer. You're quite the catch little fellow."

"You're quite the pedophile aren't you?" shot back Tony though he knew he sounded like he was babbling to the man. The man frowned though, obviously picking up on the insulting tone the baby used.

"Take him to his examination room. He's a bit too old to only be crawling, don't you think?" he drawled to his lackey's, as Tony called them. He squirmed as he was scooped up amongst the 'poor guy' from the others. He had a feeling of dread as he was carted off.

'_What's taking you Gibbs?_' Tony thought.

**Author's Note: Sounds like a certain movie *hint hint* but it's only the concept I used. Like so many other things. Will Gibbs find his agent? What's about to happen to poor baby Tony?**


	8. Chapter 8

**NCIS Airguitar**

**By Kiamii**

**Chapter Eight "A Nightmare"  
><strong>

Gibbs was pissed. He'd come home that night to Tim and Ziva both knocked out and one Tony DiNozzo missing from the nursery. When his two agents had gained conscious finally, they were unable to recall the face of the kidnapper nor what exactly happened. They had just fallen asleep, just like that apparently. Ducky surmised that it was a gas they had unknowingly inhaled.

Abby and Ducky had finally arrived to the UK just last night and Gibbs had gone to pick them up, unfortunately not coming back home until his 'son' was taken. He slammed a fist into the coffee table, uncaring of the bruise forming on his hand as Abby jumped, startled.

"Who the hell would take DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

"Perhaps Stephen?" suggested Tim warily. They were agreeing not to rule out that possibly though it didn't appease Gibbs in the slightest. When he found this bastard, they were going to wish they'd never been born...

Meanwhile the agent of his team was sobbing in pain. It hurt a lot and he felt no shame in the tears he was emitting. It had started out simple. They'd stood him up repeatedly as he continuously fell onto his diapered bottom, unable to support of his weight due to his underdeveloped body. The scientist got pissed at him and grabbed a baby leash, suspending him slightly and forcing him to attempt to walk. They did not care if Tony collapsed or banged his knees onto the cold floor they were on. An hour had gone by and Tony was finally picked up and carried to the sitting area once more, bruises forming on his small legs.

Tony hastily wiped his tears from his face with the long sleeved coat-like top as the others slowly began to join him once more.

"They try forcing you to walk?" asked Spencer sympathetically. Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak in fear of his lower lip quivering. He wasn't a real baby!

"They did that to all of us when we reached 10 to 11 months old. It does hurt lots," sympathized Gina. Tony said nothing and just worked on calming himself. When he did, he shooed away their concern and began to question them on how they got here. Alex, of course, was self-explanatory considering who his father was. Blake, Gina and Alex had been born for the sole purpose of the experimental program apparently. Tasha and Rachel had once had parents who died when they were barely 6 months old. Sam had been an accident in the birthing process and had been put with a foster system until taken back to the program just five months ago. Spencer had a father who'd left his mother when he was born and she'd been diagnosed with a condition, leaving him up for adoption but had gained Stephen's attention when he'd met the baby at Alex's daycare which Spencer had been staying in for awhile.

"So you had a dad and you were taken from him?" Gina asked. Tony nodded and Tasha made a gasping noise that sounded odd for a baby probably to an adult but Tony was learning it was normal actually. Most adults would probably mistake it for blowing raspberries occasionally or just leaving their mouth open.

"You poor thing," Tasha sympathized, "never getting to see your daddy anymore."

"I will too!" denied Tony, "My dad will come back for me. He ain't going to let-"

"Ain't?" snorted Blake, "How did the good Mr. Richards even think to choose you for the program with syntax and vocabulary like yours."

"Shut up Blakey boy," snapped Alex in defense of who he considered his best friend. Tony's ears perked up as he heard the scientist behind him speaking his name several times and the sound of several feet had him turning around to look at Stephen and the scientist monitoring his brain.

"Remarkable," breathed the man looking at his screen. Tony guessed there was some kind of CAT scan around him that let them have access to his brain or something McGee would be more interested in.

"His brain patterns are as off the record as your son's," the man told Stephen who looked surprised at the news and he gazed at Tony, but he had a feeling the man wasn't talking about Alex. Tony tuned them out and returned to the others who were watching him.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You can fully understand them?" Blake asked skeptically.

"Uh-huh," Tony replied, "they're talking about my brain or whatever. I don't really care. Do all we get to do is sit here?"

"No," Spencer reluctantly said, letting Tony lead them from the topic as they discussed the toys and games at the program that they all played with and some of the ones they played with only during observations, something Tony would get to do after lunch apparently, since he'd been forcibly put through today's walking exercise. Tony was displeased to learn he'd be going through that everyday.

They were finally removed from the octagon table and their diapers all changed to Tony's dismay. They put them in swim diapers of various patterns and style so at least Tony got to wear a replica of swim boxers only padded like a diaper. The girls were in little one pieces to Tony's amusement as they were taken to a nicely crafted swimming area where there were various floats and toys.

"We get cleaner this way, though if we're being punished we get bathed in a regular tub," Alex answered, "and when my dad takes me home occasionally or to stay with him for daycare, I get bathed in a tub at our house."

"Sounds really confusing for you. Does your brother know where you go?" Tony asked as he was set in the floatie, being the only one unable to use his legs currently. Alex swam in after him, splashing with the small floaties around his arms as he shook his head no. None of the babies were fully able to swim yet, but Tony could see Tasha and Rachel swimming without them in the low pool. Tony discovered that they were taught how to swim after 17 months, much like Tony was taught how to walk only worse. Tasha related countless stories of nearly being drowned because she hadn't been able to pick up on the activity just yet.

"What'll happen to you when you're two?" Tony asked Tasha as she pulled his floatie along.

"I'll be put in the advanced program for child geniuses. If my brain continues to improve, I'll stay. If it decreases like most babies do everywhere around the world, I'll be put in an orphanage but I won't remember this place anyways." she said with a sad sigh, "I won't remember you guys by tomorrow I think. That's my birthday." Tony frowned, not liking this program one bit. It didn't help that the mistreatment in the 'name of science' was making this place illegal.

They were eventually retrieved from their play and dressed in their former white boring uniforms before separated. Tony gulped as he was taken to a room but found it was full of blocks. To his surprise, the lady inside kindly asked him to build her a certain shape. Knowing he'd most likely get punished for disobeying and throwing a 'tantrum', he decided to play along and he built it, unaware of the monitors outside recording his brain patterns and his actions.

"He's more aware than any child I've seen in this program," Dr. Kyle Riddle remarked.

"The activity in his brain seems lesser than that of a baby his age though," retorted Dr. Skye Pace.

"Only in certain parts," argued Dr. Andrew Blaze, "he's had lesser contact in certain aspects, but his awareness and reactions are of a new level. Even greater than Spencer."

"Quite," agreed Dr. Riddle. They decided to leave it for now and continue studying him. Tony was quite tired by an hour later and didn't squirm when he was taken from the room and deposited in the little house room of his. He crawled to the corner and pulled the thick blanket over himself, snuggling closer to the pillow but seeing no stuffed toys for him to cling to like he had at home. Nor did he even have a pacifier like one Gibbs gave him daily to comfort him. He sighed miserably and pushed his thumb into his mouth and sucked, falling asleep...

_"Probie! How many times do I have to tell you man?" Tony chided, "It's the left, not the right."_

_"Right. Sorry Tony," Tim's nervous words rang back as he took a left. Tony rolled his eyes and went back to his work, his eyes roaming over to his coworker, Kate. Grinning mischievously as an aid to relieve his boredom, he stood up and pranced over to her confidently._

_"Doing something you shouldn't?" Tony whispered in her ear, making her jump. Giddy, he snatched her phone and ran from her, looking through it. She gave chase and moments later Gibbs walked in, head slapping them both as he took Kate's phone and handed it back to her._

_"Sorry boss," apologized the agent._

_"Rule number 6," quipped Gibbs._

_"Don't apologize - it's a sign of weakness," chorused the two and they shared an amused look before quickly scampering off to continue their work._

"Kate," whimpered Tony, "someone... help."

**Author's Note: So my computer is down and I've been writing this on my laptop that has no internet. Just not got the chance to use my friend's computer to upload this. I hope you guys liked the one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Air Guitar**

**by Kiamii**

**Note: Extremely sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I've only just now got back to normal with school. Grandfather died like a few days after the last chapter. Crazy huh? **

Sitting in the amphitheater, as the octagon table had been called by the adults, Tony sighed miserably. He was about to be a year old in a few days and he wished more than ever that Gibbs was here. But he was hidden away, underground 25 stories nonetheless.

_"He's out!" exclaimed a burly guard as he entered the room now showing a flashing alert._

_"What do you mean he's out!" growled Stephen, his eyes narrowing dangerously._

_"Anthony. The boy has escaped," answered the guard's companion. _

_"Impossible..." Stephen said as he checked the baby's custom-designed room only to find the door wide open and their latest -and most intriguing- addition gone. "Maximum Alert! I want him found and brought back here instantly!" He toggled with the monitors before finally spotting their boy genius on Level E, 25 stories above the laboratory. If they didn't stop the kid soon, he'd be out and Stephen knew he couldn't afford this. Not when the baby was actually beginning to speak adult language and could possibly communicate with his father if reunited._

_They'd managed to catch up to the toddling 11 month old and Stephen glared at the baby. He was not going to lose his hard work due to one idiotic move. Not now. He was so close._

"Cheer up Tony!" encouraged Gina, "We get to have a play day today."

"I don't think that'll help him Gina," Spencer sighed, sorry for the newest boy. Blake and Sam were the only ones not saying anything, though Sam looked concerned for the newest member of the baby program. Tony had been unable to escape, but this time he'd made it to the 10th floor. Of course he'd been punished severely by the adults via forced forced to undergo three days worth of testing and being prodded. His bedroom had been modified the other week for him when he'd finally learned to walk, which became the bane to the adult's existence apparently. It was open spaced with a smaller toddler bed that had a small ladder. He now had toys and a chair with a table inside.

Tony gave his friends a weak smile and just remained quiet as they talked about random things like possibilities of something about radiology and cancer (which he was shocked the babies knew about until he realized Stephens was right about babies having a greater intelligence than adults) until finally taken back to the other room where they all slept after being changed and dressed in the gay scaled long sleeved shirts and footie bottoms. Tony let the woman dressing him transfer him to a man who carried him to his bedroom and sit him on his bed with a sharp "Sleep" command from his lips as he locked the bedroom door from the outside, leaving Tony stuck.

Positive that the men were gone and the others were safely asleep, he crawled to a corner the cameras weren't looking and pulled out the cell phone one of the goons foolishly left in their pockets while carrying him. Opening it up, he squinted his eyes as he looked at the semi-hard to read letters and keys. He'd secretly taught himself how to read a little again, since upon being regressed he'd lost his ability to write or read very well. Thankfully he could see the numbers and he pressed a number he knew by heart.

"Gibbs." barked a very weary man on the other end that Tony desperately missed. Tears formed in the agent's eyes for a second and hastily tried to wipe them away, glancing at the cameras to make sure they still couldn't see him talking on the phone.

"Daddy," Tony whimpered, unable to stop the emotions his baby body caused due the other man's voice. It'd been a month or more since he'd heard it and he was starting to feel too overwhelmed by the emotions his body produced the second Gibbs had answered.

"Tony? Baby, try to breathe for me," Gibbs instantly asked, realizing his "son" was having trouble breathing through his small sobs, desperation clearly in his voice. Tony tried to control his sobbing as his "father" asked him questions and Tony did his best to tell him that he was below ground and from what little he could say in adult speak, he was able to tell Gibbs of a vague location he'd gathered in his escape. The phone suddenly went dead and Tony nearly screamed in fear when one of the goons unlocked his door. He quickly stuffed the phone under a pillow and crawled to the center of his bed just as the door opened.

"Still not asleep kid?" asked the irritated guard, "Well that works in your favor today, seeing as Stephens wants to test you tonight, though you probably can't understand me you dumb baby. Don't know why he wastes money on brats."

Tony frowned as the man, he remembered was called Collins, roughly picked him up and set him on the floor outside, making him walk via by hand. Tony tried to tug it away but Collins actually had the nerve to deliver a smack to his cushioned backside to Tony's shock.

"You're getting new treatments versus those other kids, so watch it," warned Collins with a grin. Tony's eyes widened at the implications and he had no time to react as a scientist picked him up and set him on a cold table, pulling off his night clothes.

Wide-eyed, he looked at the syringes and other medical equipment he'd seen in surgeries before and could only hazard a guess they were trying to either punish him or analyze him. Knowing these psychos, probably both. Stephens sat there with a satisfied smirk on his face as Tony began to look terrified. As their experiments of poking and injecting things into his tiny body started, he began to cry as his mind unwillingly retreated inside...

He could only pray that his daddy got there fast enough. If he didn't... he'd probably be lost to his baby mind for good at this rate.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. The next one should come soon as a I can get it done!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Air Guitar**

**by Kiamii**

"What's wrong with Tony!" Spencer asked worriedly as they saw the crying boy in his room, fisting the blankets and one small thumb in his mouth.

"The scientists took him last night while we were sleeping... They experimented on him," whispered Alex, frowning. Rachel gasped and was silently wishing Tasha hadn't grown up to toddler because she seemed to be the one that comforted Tony the easiest. Sam looked worried for the boy while Blake didn't say or express anything. Gina and Spencer had tears in their eyes.

They'd watched a fellow comrade baby be experimented on before. A baby named Sly who'd managed to get too far up the escape hatch and as a result they'd tormented him with syringes and scalpels that when they were done, Sly wouldn't do anything more than use his diapers and cry mostly, no longer able to speak their or the grown up language even. Almost as if his brain was hiding behind the mask of an infant. It had been a terrifying experience for all of them and they hoped Tony hadn't been as affected as Sly had.

"Tony," called Spencer, his small hands grasping onto the bars that kept them from entering. He kept calling even when Blake forced his sister to go on the swings with him and Gina took Rachel to the slide. Alex stayed with him and the two continued calling. Just when they were about to give up they hear a large explosion echoing through the entire area.

"GET THE BABIES!" screamed Stephen as several of the usual men ran inside and swiftly scooped the kids up though one had to hurriedly unlock Tony's door and pick him up. The babies were stunned into silence as they were immediately put into strollers and wheeled away from the area with Stephens cursing up a storm.

Tony hiccuped, trying to slow his ongoing tears, as he fingered the scar right above his ear tenderly, his other hand being held hostage by the thumb from his mouth. He was trying to get back into the right frame of mind but it was hard with no one comforting him like his surrogate family and nothing but pain. That's cut open a part of his head with barely anything to numb him. He hurt a lot and just wanted to sleep but what was currently happening kept him awake, sucking his thumb as he wondered if it was his dadd- Gibbs that had come.

"FREEZE! MI5 and NCIS!"

"NCIS?" called Stephens, confused by the unknown title as he knew he had no option or way out. He turned to find himself staring at MI5 agents and Tony's father.

"You're a British cop," sneered Stephens.

"Undercover NCIS agent from the United States. Unhand those kids and my son," snarled Gibbs and Stephens paled, realizing he'd kidnapped a navy cop's child. He was furious that his entire project was being destroyed and in his state of mind he did the only thing he thought to be sensible.

He whipped out his gun he'd kept hidden in a side and grabbed the child beside him which happened to be one Anthony Garniar. He held the gun to the baby's head as the child struggled, whimpering in fear and calling for his daddy. Gibbs was paralyzed with fear for _his boy_ before he growled dangerously.

"Let us pass or your brat gets a hole in his little head," threatened Stephens.

"Like hell we are!" yelled Gibbs as he threw himself at Stephens surprising the man so much he fell over, Tony hitting the floor with a thud -

BANG!

Tony screamed as a bullet in-lodged itself into Gibbs and Stephens remained unconscious under him as Gibbs fell with a heavy thud of his own. He felt blood rushing through his head and thrashed against Tim McGee who picked him up and tried to hold him against him but Tony was having none of it as he saw the blood coming out of _his dad._

"DADDY!"

**Author's Note: Short chapter but this is one of the darker parts of the story. Next one shows if Gibbs lives or die and if you've read any of my other stories, I am quite capable of killing off characters on a whim. So Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Air Guitar**

**by Kiamii**

_"Shhh, shh it's alright Tony. Everything is going to be alright..."_

A whimper was the only thing that crackled through the baby monitor at first and Timothy McGee bit his lip, looking at it worriedly as he knew he couldn't keep running into the nursery nonstop every time his friend made a noise. His insticts were begging for him to check on the napping boy but he didn't want to over coddle the kid. That was Gibbs' job. It had been a week since Gibbs had been shot, a month and a half since Tony's kidnapping. The baby was one years old now and Tim missed the pranking agent, though he had grown to care for this small boy as well.

Ziva was in the kitchen, warming up a bottle that she was probably going to feed Tony in a second since he'd been steadfastly ignoring anything they offered in concerns to food. So she'd been bottle feeding him when he slept since his instincts took over the most by then.

Gone was their friend and coworker in mind. Tony was barely Tony anymore and in his place was a toddler who was crying constantly for his father, not wanting anything else.

Tim sighed and looked at Ducky who was sitting there silently, on the phone with Abby who was rambling tearfully to him. Abby was at the hospital right now in Gibbs' room, telling Ducky how sickly pale the man was and how she wished he'd wake up. Tim wished that too.

He wished Gibbs would _wake up_ from the coma that he'd gone under from the bullet to his abdomen.

He wished that Tony _could_ come back to them in mind and be happy again.

He wished he'd _never_ let Stephens kidnap his somewhat best friend.

He wished he was back at _home_.

Hearing footsteps, Tim looked up to see Ziva carrying a sleeping Tony in her arms downstairs, a bottle propped upright and into his mouth as the unconscious de-aged agent suckled on the milk. The noise was not annoying like most would think. To Tim, it had been a somewhat comforting noise, to hear Tony actually getting something in his belly.

"Any news on the other kids, Duck?" Ziva asked.

"Abby has seen to it that they were each placed in a very well guarded pediatric room until we get confirmation from the head of MI5 and our own government on what to do with these children. It seems two of them were children of an American Naval officer who'd been killed recently thus how NCIS was even involved became aware. One named Tasha and the other Rachel, both six months when they were taken after their father's death. Rachel's mother committed suicide upon her daughter's kidnapping and Tasha's mother is still alive and will be taking her child back as soon as possible." Ducky sighed.

"Wha bu odder?" Tony mumbled, drawing attention to him as he groggily opened his eyes, Ziva taking the bottle from his lips and gently patting him until he burped.

"What about the others?" seeing the nod he continued, "Blake and Sam, the twins, have a biological aunt who never knew about them since their mother gave her life away to the program. As for Gina, she has no other family and we are looking for a foster parent to take her in. Spencer is being sent to his father's brother, one of the FBI agents who'd been helping out ironically, who has known about the boy but couldn't locate him. Lastly, Stephen's own children will be living with their grandmother seeing as their father and mother are now gone thanks to Stephen's suicide on the transport to the prison."

It was sad really, how much these children had their lives whisked away for the sake of a man's greed. They had found about twenty other children, ranging from two years old to seven, showing how long this had been happening. MI5 and local authorities as well as American authorities worked together to find a home for each child who'd been put through the program. One boy, by the name of Sly, was three years old but with the mental capacity of an infant it seemed and had been poked and prodded enough times that they were in near tears themselves. Thankfully, Sly's biological mother was found alive and unaware of her son's survival and she was rejoiced to see him though saddened that he'd been hurt so badly.

Tony lay in Ziva's arms silently, trying to think when he began gurgling and stopping abruptly. He'd been doing that a lot lately, fighting to stay in control. Eventually he just reached his arms out for Ducky who took him into his arms easily and lightly ran a hand through his hair.

"Want to go see your Daddy my dear Anthony?" Ducky soothed, having watched many children in his lifetime and knowing Tony was in baby mode again as the baby drooled a little. Tony nodded at once and Ducky smiled gently, standing up and going to fetch the little boy's jacket. He carefully buttoned it up for the little boy, mindful of the injuries Tony still sustained and soon they were headed off.

The nurses greeted him with familiarity, smiling at little Tony as he walked down the halls to the room Jethro now resided in.

"Dadddy. Dada wayyee uppie!" Tony whined, his small hand slapping against the unprotected thigh of his 'Daddy'. Gibbs didn't move or even twitch. He just lay there, unresponsive. Ducky could see the beard on his friend's face and the hazard appearance two weeks of not moving was now doing to the man. He was paler and sickly looking, giving off the appearance of death and Ducky sincerely hoped Gibbs woke up soon. Tony was heartbroken each and everyday that Gibbs wasn't there. He had his pacifier in his mouth nearly every moment he wasn't trying to talk or Ziva wasn't giving him a bottle. He also carried a ragged stuffed animal Gibbs had given to him for appearances that he now clung to like a lifeline.

Ducky looked sadly at his coworker and was about to pick Tony up to take him to see the other kids where Abby was watching them like they did everyday when he stopped and stared.

A twitch.

It was hardly anything but- there it was again!

"Jethro?" asked Ducky, amazed when he saw Gibbs' head tilt slightly and he hurriedly pressed the call button amongst Tony's squealing as Gibbs slowly started twitching more and more.

"Yes?" a nurse asked.

"I believe one Jethro Gibbs is waking up!" Ducky exclaimed with one baby beside him actually smiling for the first time in weeks.

Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note: if they're short, I get them done faster. I'll go back and add more to it later on when it's all completed but for now I'm getting this done as best as I can. I'm hoping this one makes up for the crazy chapter before this one.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Air Guitar**

**by Kiamii**

**Warning: More time skipping**

Today was the day they were finally going home...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs could not be anymore happier than he already was at those words. He looked around the house they'd been at for four months maximum with a wistful look. When they got back the agents would be returning to finding killers once more. Well, he mused, except for two agents.

Looking over at the playpen, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Anthony DiNozzo snoozing away, his diapered bottom sticking up the air and his pacifier firmly in his mouth being sucked away on. His tiny fist were planted by his head and he looked perfectly content, his stuffed animal not too far from him either.

It was only three days ago that Gibbs had woken up and he wasn't going back to work in the field just yet until he passed inspection from a doctor by the NCIS. Tony's tracing bracelet that had been on him many weeks back had been dumped in a playground the day he was kidnapped, so Gibbs hadn't been able to find him until that phone call. Lightly laying a hand on his stomach, he winced at the soreness before just being grateful he was alive. He hung up the phone after talking to the director and bent down, retrieved his bag, and carted it to his room before coming back downstairs, picking up his charge.

Tony was so small in his arms, but he'd grown since Gibbs had seen him. The baby could walk and utter a few sentences correctly now. That was a positive... But Tony now also flinched at loud noises and was clingy to his "daddy". He slipped a lot into baby mode when he was particularly upset or overwhelmed, or tired. Gibbs found he didn't mind. He'd actually begun to think of his agent as his own son and spoiled him as a baby.

Speaking of which, the toddler was making small baby chirps to get his attention which had Gibbs immediately bending down to scoop him up. Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes before blinking owlishly at his surrogate father.

"Time to go home Tone," Gibbs said happily, "What do you say to a celebratory dinner tonight."

"P... Pidda?"

"Hmm Pizza? Works for me. No beer for you yet short stuff," Gibbs said with a smirk as Tony pouted at him, lightly giving Gibbs a smack on the cheek with his tiny hand in protest of the tease. He laughed, just happy to have his agent - though shrunk still - back to him. He hadn't realized just how much the kid meant to him until he'd been kidnapped. It was even worst with Tony in baby form. His agent was just so helpless now that all Gibbs wanted to do was shelter him, even though he knew Tony had his adult mind.

The father carried Tony over to the car where Tim McGee and Ziva David awaited him, talking quietly to one another about the wild undercover work. Apparently Ziva had met a man while portraying as a nanny and Tim was trying to pry details out of her. Tony squirmed as Gibbs strapped him into the car seat next to Tim who smiled at him. Pacifier once more in his mouth, Tony amused himself on the ride home by poking Tim in the eye with the stuffed bear he had, feigning sleep when the man looked over.

"You won't be leader temporarily when we return?" Ziva queried just as Tim made a victorious noise, having caught Tony while he was about to poke him. Gibbs smirked at his agents and their bickering in the backseat before nodding at Ziva solemnly.

"I'm still under doctor's orders, that and it seems the drugs Tony is under won't wear off for another two weeks." Gibbs told her quietly, not really wanting to let Tony know the news since he knew Tony was looking forward to being an adult again.

The rest of the way was quiet and soon Gibbs found himself with his team back on a plane, Tim arguing with the babified Tony about something to do with some movie that Tony swore was worst than the original with all the effects. Eventually Gibbs found himself breaking the bickering up and convincing Tony to take a nap, knowing the kid was getting tired (and cranky, though Gibbs knew he'd get an earful of baby ranting if he told him that).

Settling against the seat to peer out the window with Tony sleeping soundly on his lap, pacifier suckled away, Gibbs smiles.

Life was good.

**Author's Note: Short and to the point. For now. I was busy with other things so I thought I'd end this here and go back to fix things up eventually. Sequel or no? You decide.**


End file.
